Another area, which we will focus on, is the monitoring of gene expression changes impacted by drugs. The choice and design of many chemotherapeutic agents currently used in cancer treatment has been traditionally empirical in nature. The molecular mechanisms of their actions are not well understood, and their mode of action is often indiscriminate targeting, both of tumor and normal cells. We will identify molecular signature of effect of drugs acting on neuroblastoma. We will screening series of novel drugs to predict how they work based on their gene expression signature.